Justice and Freedom for All
by Turblepurple
Summary: 100 years have been past since the X-men. Now Britannia has become dangerous not just foreigners but for mutants as well. Luckily the mankind have Zero. See how Zero and the Black Knights battle out against 3/4 of the World. Will they succeed? Only time will tell... A Lelouch X Harem Fanfic.


Through out the history, there had always been two types of being living together. One of them were your everyday humans while others...

..were mutants...

known to have possession of strange powers which lead to beliefs of demons, angels and witches amongst the 'normal' humans. Some worshipped them, some loved them, some accepted them but mostly...

Feared and hated them...and tried to find ways to kill them and 'purify' themselves.

The Britannian Holy Empire were one of such nation. They were raised to believe themselves as superior to all and looked down upon mutants and foreigners.

The date was August 10th a.t.b.

The day Japan was conquered within a month and had its name erased from the world. The island of the rising sun was then called Area 11 and its native reduced mere Numbers by the Holy Britannian Empire, being treated like trash...

It was even worse for the mutants, for you see in Japan both beings had lived together peacefully and used to help each. But when Britannia soon learned of sakurite and created weapons of mass destruction, used for extermination of mutants whether Britannians or not. Some were lucky to hide away but many were tortured and executed. Those who survived were treated lower than dirt, only a few remaining were treated fairly as they kept quite about their abilities.

 **Seven years Later.**

He smiled happily, watch his mother talking to his overly excited little sister who was bouncing up and down as they climbed up the stairs in the hallway. Mother had told them to stay away as she had an important guest coming over but silly old Nunally refused and dragged him here to meet her.

Suddenly a small figure appeared, whose sight he couldn't make out properly, and a hail of bullets came from the Aries Villa's windows. He watched in horror frozen as his mother suddenly threw Nunally towards him and became a meat shield trying to protect them. In fear and confusion, he did what his instincts told him, all his mother's warning lost, and started deflecting all the bullets he could from them. It felt forever but the firing finally stopped and the mysterious figure gone.

As he looked down, he screamed. On the stairs him beloved family laid in the own blood...

 _He failed ..._

 _He was weak and useless.._

 **O...s..ma**

 _pathetic..._

 **One...sama ... up**

 _Stupid..._

 _Weak..._

 **One-same WAKE-UP!**

 **!**

Voilet eyes snapped open meeting with worried blue ones. In front on him was an angelic chestnut haired pretty 16 year old girl with milky white skin shaking him and staring at him with tearful eyes, his reason of existence... his little sister Nunally.

He got up from the sofa, realizing that he was sweating, as combed back his messy but raven- feather like black hair from his eyes. He looked at his sister, smiling to assure her he was OK, making her withdraw from his lean and strong figure but still refusing to let go of his hand.

"You were that nightmare again, weren't you?" she quietly asked. Lelouch sighed and looked at her with a wry smile. "What gave me away?"

She chuckled humorlessly and replied, " Oh. I don't know. The fact you were sweating and screaming. And not to mention, everything in our home was floating in random directions." She quickly changed her tone to one she used whenever she lectured him, "You know? You are lucky that there was no one here or they would have believed that the clubhouse is actually haunted. But you still scared poor Sayako."

Lelouch couldn't help but slightly grin and chuckle nervously, "Oops... Sorry! Heh-Heh!"

Still realizing her sister was watching him with worry, he said, "I fine Nunna. Really! It was just a bad dream and I will apologise to Sayako as soon as possible. Now... SHOO.."

"Okey... but be careful." and with that she left his room.

Sighing once more the 17 year old, Lelouch Lamperouge, former Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, got up and being to get ready for school.

 _'That's right..'_ he thought, _'On that day our mother was assassinated and Nunally's shoulder was injured. Many nobles hated and envied us, for mother not just being a French commoner but being a mutant as well... I was lucky that Nunally survived and soon recovered but ... That monster... HOW DARE HE ?!.."_

 **Flashback**

His mother always told him that Father loved them. Sure he rarely even visited them but Mom told them that he was busy as an Emperor. She told them that she was special...not like the other 107 wives, no her Charles truely loved her, not caring whether she was a mutant or not. And she told them to control their powers and taught him (Lelouch) to fight and control a knightmare frame, telling them to live like 'normal' beings, to be kind and compassionate, to be strong and clever, to be merciful... explaining them that they were the representative of their kind and ... promising them that their father would be proud of them.

So WHY?

Why did she had to die? Why didn't 'Dad' came to her funeral? Why did called off her murder's investigation? Did he Love her? Had he already forgotten her? Why doesn't he do anything?

WHY? WHY? WHY?..

These were the thoughts in his brilliant 10 year old mind as stood outside waiting to be summoned inside the Royal Chamber, to confront the Emperor.

"Presenting the 17th Prince and 11th in line to the throne, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Taking a deep breath, and wrapping himself around in confidence, hope still shinning in his eyes, he entered.

There in front of him sat Emperor Charles zi Britannia, with his white hair done in a wig-like manner in a red and golden-lined royal suit complete with a purple cap. The Emperor's indifference, aloof and stern expression made Lelouch nervous but he hid it well under his poker-face as he approached towards the throne, ignoring all the insults thrown at him by the nobles knowing full well that he could simply levitate them and simply throw them all into the ground if he wanted.

Respecting bowing on his knee at the throne, keeping his eyes on the ground, he said,

"Hail your Majesty. My mother is dead."

"Old news. What of it?"

Shock caused his eyes to snap towards his father who was looking at him with a bored expression. That expression caused his hope to crack ,started anger's fury to burn within him and with the loss of all his composer, he shouted, "What of it?! She was your wife! She .. no.. we all loved you... WHY? Why didn't you come to her funeral? Why didn't you visit Nunally at the hospital? She...she.. SHE NEEDS YOU!"

He barely realized that he was crying and continued, "WHY-"

"I have no use of that weakling!" the Emperor, abruptly cutting the crying boy off, as he stood up.

Finally losing all of his control Lelouch Shouted, "FATHER!" as he ran on the stairs in anger towards his father. Guards brought forth their spears to attack him but the Emperor waved them off.

Continuing to gaze at his son, he said,

"Lelouch you must understand boy only the strong strive here. all weakling are nothing but a hindrance to his Empire. They all are nothing but useless existence for us beings."

Lelouch felt his blood boil as he screamed, "If that is the case I don't want to be part of hideous cycle, I renounced my title and my position to the throne!"

!

The crowd of the nobles had become pin drop silent upon hearing the boy's bold but suicidal declaration.

"You are dead." The Emperor boomed, causing Lelouch to fall to the ground. "You always had been dead. Who had given you clothes, a place to sleep in, food? And what have you due done to prove your worth? Nothing. You should be thankful that a terrible breed like you were even allowed to live here, YOU UNGREAT FREAK! ... Boy, I shall send you and your sister as bargaining chips to Japan. Perhaps then you will then understand your worth... GARUDS DRAG THIS DISGRACE WAY FROM MY SIGHT!"

Paralysed from hearing such words, the shocked boy offered no resistance as the guards dragged him away from the hall.

 **Present Day**

 _'Just even thinking about it still makes my blood boil... I will have my revenge!..'_

With these thoughts Lelouch left his room.

Nunally watched as his brother approached the dinning table with his waist-length raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, swishing behind him. She knew she should let him cut them short but his hair reminded of her mother and besides who else she can use to style hair other than him. She couldn't help but giggle thinking that.

She saw his eyes burning in rage although he still had a smile on his face as he reached the table. Couldn't help but feel worried and curious she decided to peak into his mind. What she instantly saw through her power of telekineses, the image of that hated Emperor.

"N-nunally!"

She quickly came out and saw her bother, doubled over, holding is head in his hands and his deep purple eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Onesama!"

Letting out a sigh, Lelouch watched her leaving his mind, as he felt the headache disappear.

"Onesama..."

"Hn."

"You know that I'm just worried about you. I know that you want to get 'you-know-who' back for what he did to us and I believe you will succeed too but please... Don't let him ruin your mornings. We both know, its not worth it."

"(Sigh) I know. I know, Nunna-chan. Mum would be displeased of me. And yes, don't you worry. Your big brother will create a world peaceful for all...Wait! Did you just used that? Sis, you have been reading too much Harry Potter these days."

Nunally giggled and replied, "What... They were just a few novels and WHO are you to judge me Mister I-read-100-books-a-day-each-in-a-diiferent-language? Now Shoo-shoo Lulu the horror nerd and make me some heavenly pancakes!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Lelouch replied as he went to the kitchen, "And don't call me that!"

"What Lulu or the Horror nerd Black ghost?" Nunally giggled with a smug expression.

"Both. Having Sherliy saying it is already enough and you know I do this to hide my iden..WOAH! Ah... good morning Sayoko..." Lelouch said with a nervous smile, holding a kunai between his fingers which had thrown at his face by their angry looking ninja maid who had a rude awakening...again...

"Good Morning to you as well, Master Lelouch," She replied in a calm and ticked off voice, "I am glad to see that your senses are sharp as ever but next time please refrain from suddenly causing everything to float ESPECIALLY, When I'm washing the kitchen knives."

"Sorry Sayoko, I'll be more careful, next time."

"Good. Now quickly make and eat your break-fast. And then I want to run 60 laps around the Ashford Academy ground, do 100 push-ups and sit-ups and when you will return home from school we shall have a sparring match. Understood?"

"Y-yes.. Sensei." Replied Lelouch, as he served Nunally her pancakes and quickly proceeded to gobble up his own. "Come-on Nunally! I will walk to your class."

And a another day at the Lamperouge household as begun.


End file.
